


So I Guess You’re My Soulmate

by kincy



Series: So I guess... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kincy/pseuds/kincy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was that supposed to mean? He looked down at his chest, the sentence appeared just over his heart. Curving alongside of his collarbones. He feard that when he told anyone they’ll think he’s a freak. It showed up on his 11st birthday, 10 years passed by yet he still didn’t understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Guess You’re My Soulmate

What was that supposed to mean? He looked down at his chest, the sentence appeared just over his heart. Curving alongside of his collarbones. _‘Excuse me, do you mind? Every where else is full.’_ What was that? He had never told anyone about this before not even his aunt who raised him since his parents died when he was just a toddle. He feard that when he told anyone they’ll think he’s a freak. It showed up on his 11st birthday, 10 years passed by yet he still didn’t understand. He looked up everywhere but nothing came up so he just left it there and ignored it completely until it started to hurt for the first time. He frowned and moved his hand to touch where the line was.

 

“Harry, are you all right?” He gave his friend a sheepish smile and nodded.

“Fine just…it hurts.”

“What is hurt?” Hermione paused and looked horrify. “Oh, Harry take off your shirt.”

“What? Are you crazy Hermione?”

“Take it off, dummy. Like I've never seen you shirtless before.” Well, she was right but still he looked at her like she was crazy, maybe she was. Suddenly ordered him to take his shirt off and they weren't even dating. But Hermione always knew what she was doing so he pulled off his shirt and stood there didn’t dare to look up from the floor.

“Harry, you lucky bastard.” What? What did she say? He might not have the worst fortune but he never ever considered himself as lucky. “You’re about to meet them.”

“Meet who?”

“Your soulmate, of course! Not many people have the mark and it’s-”

“Hold on, m-my soulmate? The mark? What are you talking about?”

“You don’t know? Right, it’s very rare and most of people believe it’s a myth or fake.”

“How did you know? I looked everywhere and found nothing.”

“You just have to look in the right place.”

“D-do you have one?”

“Yes, anyway it’s redden because it’s almost a time that you’ll find your soulmate and that line, Harry is the first thing they’re gonna say to you.”

“So you’re saying the time I meet this soulmate they’ll say this to me and I’ll say theirs too?” Hermione nodded, okay how was this thing would ever work because it seemed so random like any strangers could come and said this to him if he sat where there had room for other while the other where else was full,right?

“I know what you’re thinking, Harry. It’s pretty random but only who match will feel the difference.” Was she a psychic? How could she know everything?

“Harry, I am not a psychic or that I can read mind. I used to question that too.” Okay, she was just knew him so well. He looked down at the redden mark again before putting his shirt back on. “You look like a lost dog. Come on you have a train to catch, remember?” By that he springed himself off the couch and put his backpack on.

“You have your ticket? Charged your phone? Bring your books? And umbrella?” She looked up and down while fixing his hair and glasses. Harry chuckled at his friend’s behavior.

“Bring books? I’m not you, Hermione. And umbrella? Really? It’s just a quick trip to Scotland! I’ll be back in the evening.”

“You never knew what’s gonna happen but be safe, okay?” She said and pecked his cheek as he did the same to her. “Aren’t I always.”

 

 

 

In the King’s Cross there was crowded as usual. It’d been a while since he travelled to Scotland, last time he went there to sent his research to his professor and going to get it back to see if there was any mistake. Some asked him why didn’t he just mailed it, well, because he wanted to visit his old professor too and maybe he would get some advice for his project too, who knows. He walked to platform 9 and waited for the train not so long when it arrved. A lot of people stepped into the train, it’s crowded but he’s lucky enough to find an empty compartment.

 

Maybe just…maybe he would find his soulmate here,today. And the train went off, some people are still walking around to find a seat but non came into his,weird but he’s quite enjoy being alone too not that he mind if someone stepped in and sat with him but he could be really awkward with strangers and sometimes he hated it-it made life a lot harder than it was.

 

When he was lost by his own thought someone slid the door that woke him up from starting to day-dreaming. A man. He was tall and toned with bright red hair curled around his frame and a bit longer than his messy jet-black. He had a backpack lied on his shoulder and he was giving him a small smile.

 

“ _Excuse me, do you mind?_ ” He asked and oh, he can’t b- “ _Every where else is full._ ” Stop bloody smiling! The feeling was overwhelming, it sent a shiver down his spine by the thought that he really found his soulmate. When he finally calmed down and gathered his mind he said.

“ _Not at all._ ” The smile on the man(his soulmate?) was gone, cool. He might be disappointed in this soulmate. Harry thought and shifted uncormfortably but when he looked up at the man again, he foud the brightest smile he had ever seen and the door was closed when he sat in front of him. “So I guess you’re my-uh my soulmate.” He broke the silence and silently observed him. When looked up close he notice that his eyes were so blue and he had freckles dotted like a stars on his face.

“Yeah, and you’re mine. Wicked!”

“Hope you aren’t disappointed though, we have to spend our entire life together now considering we’re soulmate.”

“We’ll see, hope you aren’t too but if you are I guess you gotta get on with it _‘considering we’re soulmate’_.” He air quoted him and he thought he started to like this guy now. “I’m Ron by the way, Ron Weasley.” The ma-Ron reached out his hand.

“I’m Harry, Harry Potter.” He took that hand and found it so warm, wondered if his body was all warm like this.

“I know it sound weird but can I see your mark?” That sound weird because they were on the train and someone might see. Although he went to close the door’s curtain and took his shirt off, revealed his now not redden mark. Ron stared at it for a while then gazed at him.

“May I?” He nodded and Ron started to trace his finger along the mark. The touch was light and made his chest warm. Ron seemed satisfied when he pulled his finger away and stood.

“Uh-Mine is on the back so it’s really hard for me to look.” He mumbled whiled taking his shirt off. Between his shoulderblades there were the words _'Not at all'_ curving in the same angle as his. He stared at it and touched them, there were warm under his fingers.

“So why are you going to Scotland?” Ron asked after they put their shirt back on.

“I’m going to visit my professor and discuss about my research, you?”

“Visiting my parents, it’s my family tradition that on the last Sunday of the month we have to have dinner at my patents’. Almost all of my siblings and their family will be there, you’ll be surprise at how fussy it is.”  
And they talked about literally everything-he told Ron about his life,Ron told him his. He found that Ron had a big family, he had 5 older brothers and one little sister. His second older brother worked at Romania and would only come home at Christmas.

 

 

They didn’t notice when the train stopped until the sound of people came in, they kept walking together to the exit.

“Well, when will you go back to London?”

“Tomorrow around noon, I guess. I have to played with my nieces and nephews until they’re pleased or they won’t let me go anywhere.”

“Very well then,Uncle Ron. Here’s my number and call me when you get there?” He give Ron a paper with his number on it. Ron looked down and grinned.

“Why? Gonna take me on a date? And really Potter _‘Your Soulmate’_?”

“We just met and you already guess my plan!” He pretended to wipe his tears then continued “And yes because that’s what I am to you, aren’t I” He gave him a cheeky grin and waved.

“Enjoy your dinner with your family,Ron.”

“Good luck with your research, Harry! I’ll see you later. _Soulmate_.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Rarry fic ever! I'm always a slut for soulmate au so here it is. It's kinda sappy, I know but I posted it anyway. Hope you like it, thanks for reading leaving a kudos or comment.


End file.
